


in the darkness of closets and things

by devecei



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, bang chan is Done TM jk lmao, both hyunjin and seungmin are dumb, but cute !, i use italics too much but oh well, mini mini mini woochan, no angst bc i'm weak, oh yeah like one line of minsung too, oops not edited, something i wrote instead of doing work and while procrastinating y e e t, there's like one line of changlix if you squint and then squint even harder, they're still idols yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devecei/pseuds/devecei
Summary: “Hyunjin, what-”“Be quiet,” Hyunjin hisses at him, shoving him into the closet and shutting the door firmly behind them. Hyunjin covers Seungmin’s mouth with his hand, ear pressed to the door and listening.---------aka: hyunjin and seungmin have a secret, but they’re not exactly subtle.





	1. 1, 2, 3

##### 1.

“Hyunjin, what-”

“Be quiet,” Hyunjin hisses at him, shoving him into the closet and shutting the door firmly behind them. Hyunjin covers Seungmin’s mouth with his hand, ear pressed to the door and listening. Seungmin hears Jeongin’s footsteps go by.

“Hyung?” Jeongin calls from outside, “Seungmin hyung?” Seungmin’s eyes widen. Hyunjin just clamps down on his mouth a little harder, the two of them huddled against the very back of the closet. “Weird.” Seungmin can hear the frown in Jeongin’s voice. “Minho hyung, did you see him? I swear he was just here.”

“No, I thought he was with you? Maybe he’s out with Jisung or Hyunjin.”

“Hm, yeah. Probably. Thanks, hyung!” Seungmin can hear Jeongin’s footsteps as he skips back out, presumably to find Felix. Quiet, slower footsteps recede soon after. 

Minho’s gone now, too. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin wait with bated breath for a few more beats, and Seungmin takes the opportunity to slowly ease Hyunjin’s hand off his face, massaging his jaw afterwards. 

“Hyunjin, what’s-”

It’s all he manages to get out before Hyunjin leans forward and shuts him up with a kiss. 

Seungmin’s backed up easily against the wall of the closet, Hyunjin’s arms braced on both sides of his head. Seungmin’s pretty confused at this point, but he goes with it anyways, sliding his arms around Hyunjin’s slim waist and biting back a low noise that threatens to escape his throat when Hyunjin parts his lips with his tongue. God, he’d forgotten how _soft_ Hyunjin’s lips were. 

“Sorry,” Hyunjin murmurs quietly, lips still moving against his, “I just wanted some time with you alone.” Seungmin laughs at the explanation, breathy. 

“It’s okay.” He nips lightly at Hyunjin’s bottom lip. “I wanted it, too.”

Hyunjin smiles, eyes crinkling up into crescents before he claims Seungmin’s mouth again. 

A few minutes later, they smooth out their shirts and attempt to make their hair look reasonably neat before they leave. They can’t do anything about how red their lips both are, though. At least Hyunjin was mindful of where he left his mark: the dark spot lies near Seungmin’s collarbone, just barely covered by his shirt.

(Chan’s the first to notice, being leader and all. 

Seungmin doesn’t even realize Chan’s noticed the dark kiss mark after Felix greets him with an enthusiastic hug, unintentionally dragging down his shirt collar by a few inches, sending a knowing smile climbing up their leader’s face.)

\---------

##### 2.

Seungmin’s still caught off guard the second time it happens. He’s walking around the dorm with Felix this time, quietly mumbling lyrics under his breath as Felix taps on the screen of his phone, immersed. 

“Seungmin,” Felix calls, and Seungmin looks up. “I’m gonna head down to grab a coffee, want anything?” 

“Oh! I’ll come with. I’ll grab a hoodie or something and meet you downstairs?” 

Felix nods, smiling, and darts off to the elevators. Seungmin’s just got his hand on the doorknob to their shared room when he hears footsteps resounding across the floor and feels familiar arms wrap around his waist. 

“Hey,” Hyunjin whispers, close enough that Seungmin can feel his lips brushing against the shell of his ear. “Did you just get back?” Seungmin nods, feeling a shiver slide down his spine when Hyunjin presses his lips against the spot right behind his ear. 

“Hyunjin, we’re in the middle of the _hallway_ ,” Seungmin mutters, voice a little scandalized. He can feel Hyunjin grinning against his skin. 

“Yeah, and?”

Seungmin groans.

“ _And_ I told Felix I’d meet him downstairs to grab a coffee.” Hyunjin laughs. 

“Don’t worry about it. Changbin’s down there already, so he’ll be distracted.”

Seungmin sighs, but he lets himself be dragged into their room and eased over to the bed. He flops over facedown before Hyunjin turns him over, easily positioning himself so that he can lie on top of him, a wide grin on his face. Seungmin plays up his act, crossing his arms and pouting. 

“I wanted coffee,” he mutters, petulant.

“I’ll buy you some later,” Hyunjin replies breezily, and Seungmin can’t resist smiling when Hyunjin slips a hand under his head to tilt his face up, easily pressing his lips against his. There’s a pink blush on his cheeks when Hyunjin slowly pulls away, propping his chin up on his palms, looking down at Seungmin from centimeters away with a fond look in his eyes.

“I love you,” he says, affectionate. Seungmin’s heart feels like it’s about to burst with how full it feels. 

“I love you too,” he whispers back, gently brushing Hyunjin’s cheek with his hands and pulling him back in for another kiss, feeling Hyunjin grin against his mouth.

(Changbin’s next. 

Felix has already forgotten about Seungmin by the time he bounces down to the cafe, absorbed in getting his iced Americano, but Changbin frowns when he realizes Hyunjin isn’t there. It clicks when he sees Hyunjin quietly slip out of Seungmin, Felix, and Jeongin’s shared room, full lips a little more swollen than usual. 

Changbin has to visibly refrain from bursting into laughter right there in the middle of the hallway.)

\---------

##### 3.

Third time’s the charm, people say. But not for Seungmin.

After losing the rock-paper-scissors match that was, in his opinion, totally rigged, Seungmin’s unwillingly volunteered to grab smoothies for them all, and whatever’s the sweetest thing he can find for Jisung. He grumbles, stumbling up to his feet in the middle of the dance practice room, pulling his hoodie over his sweaty t-shirt. 

“Wait! I’ll come with you!”

Seungmin turns to watch Hyunjin clambering to his feet, a surprised expression all too obvious on his face. But he shrugs, happy to have company, and Hyunjin latches onto his arm, humming. Together, the two step outside of the company building, and the afternoon sun hits Seungmin full in the face. He groans, wanting nothing more than to return to the air-conditioned haven their dance room is, and Hyunjin laughs. 

“C’mon Min, it’s not that bad. It’s a nice day outside,” Hyunjin says, smiling. Seungmin’s not convinced, but he shuts up anyways. He can practically hear Jeongin snickering in his head, telling him how soft he is for Hyunjin. It’s a comfortable silence that fills the air as they walk towards the convenience store, and Seungmin hums the tune of one of their songs as he pulls out two smoothie drink 8-packs and a big bottle of cherry cola. He meets Hyunjin at the cash register, the blonde smiling at him a little sheepishly as he slides a couple of ice creams over the counter. Seungmin rolls his eyes and Hyunjin giggles, reaching out to take his hand as Seungmin thumbs through his wallet. They thank the lady manning the cashier as they leave, Hyunjin slinging an arm over Seungmin’s shoulder. 

But just as they’ve entered the JYP building again, Hyunjin tugs Seungmin into one of the vacant practice rooms, flipping him over and caging him against the wall.

“Jin, we gotta go back-”

“It’s okay, they won’t miss their snacks for a few minutes,” Hyunjin replies casually, and slides his hands around Seungmin’s waist, fingers dipping under his shirt. Hyunjin’s fingers are cold, somehow, and Seungmin gasps at the touch, bracing his hands on Hyunjin’s shoulders. “Want a kiss, Minnie?” Hyunjin whispers, lips brushing Seungmin’s cheek. There’s something sly and teasing in Hyunjin’s eyes, and Seungmin tilts his head to the side, eyes closed. Two can play this game.

“I dunno, do I?” Seungmin leans back further against the wall, looking up under his eyelashes at Hyunjin. He licks his lips, taking satisfaction in Hyunjin’s eyes tracking his every movement, and pulls Hyunjin closer, before deliberately pressing a wet kiss to Hyunjin’s neck, right by the bottom of his ear. Seungmin scrapes his teeth across the spot, wanting to bite down or suck a mark, but decides it's too noticeable; Hyunjin doesn’t seem to care either way, arms tight around Seungmin’s waist and heart beating fast against Seungmin’s chest, quick breaths leaving his mouth. 

“Shit, okay, you win,” Hyunjin mutters after Seungmin’s left a few more sloppy kisses on his neck and shoulders, dragging away the collar of Hyunjin’s shirt so more skin’s exposed. Seungmin pulls away from the spot he’d been mouthing at with a smack, a grin on his lips as he meets Hyunjin’s flushed gaze. Hyunjin ducks down to claim his lips and Seungmin sighs, content with the feeling of Hyunjin’s mouth on his.

It’s way longer than a few minutes when they finally muster up the self control to pull away, and Hyunjin’s still a little pouty when Seungmin pulls him back towards the practice room where the rest of their members are. Jisung springs up from the hallway before they can even open the door, eagerly attacking the plastic bag in Seungmin’s hand, sending them all collapsing into laughter as Jeongin whips open the door, quickly squabbling with Jisung over the strawberry ice cream now tucked behind Jisung's back.

(Jisung’s third, having been told by Chan to go look for Seungmin and Hyunjin when the members’ impatient whines had gotten too annoying. 

He conveniently gets a eyeful of the two making out in the empty practice room as he’s walking down the hallway, recoiling in disgust when he sees Hyunjin’s head tilted back, mouth parted, Seungmin trailing kisses down his neck. 

Jisung’s still trying to hold back from gagging when the two _finally_ leave, and he quickly distracts himself with the ice cream, even though it’s a little melted by now.

"I'm scarred for life," he mumbles to Minho later, clinging to his shirt.)


	2. 4, 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which seungjin get exposed thanks to motherly protectiveness and one han jisung.

##### 4.

The fourth time is one of the more memorable times. 

Seungmin dutifully walks over to the vocal room Hyunjin had told him to go to, checking the number on the wall and the scrawled writing on the piece of paper in his hand a few times to make sure. He eases open the door, a little confused when the little room is pitch dark, and then reaches towards the wall, running his fingers along the plaster in an attempt to find the light switch when-

When something reaches out and _grabs him_ , straight out of the dark. 

Like any reasonable human being, Seungmin does not let out a high-pitched shriek that would leave even Jeongin impressed. Absolutely not.

Okay, fine, maybe he screamed a little. A _little!_

In his haste to get away from whatever demon-possessed monster being from hell that had just touched him, Seungmin promptly trips over his own two feet and nearly faceplants on the floor, haphazardly falling down with the grace of a drunk (but still dignified!) cement block. He accidentally thwacks his hand on the edge of something and collapses, groaning in pain, cradling his hand while lying curled up in the fetal position on the floor. 

Seungmin hears giggling, and white light washes over him a few seconds later. Seungmin closes his eyes, flinching at the brightness, but opens them to refocus on the one and only Hwang Hyunjin looming cheekily above him, a wide smile on his face, doubled over in laughter. 

“S-sorry, Min,” Hyunjin chokes out, “I didn’t think you’d react like that.” Hyunjin’s still laughing uncontrollably, but he reaches out a hand to pull Seungmin up, muffling his giggles into his hand. Seungmin just huffs at him, swatting him lightly on the chest, a little bit of pink climbing up his cheeks.

“I hate you,” he mumbles, and Hyunjin bites his lips, clearly trying not to smile but failing terribly. “Stop laughing!” Hyunjin tries, he really does, but Seungmin just wraps his arms around his neck, rolling his eyes as Hyunjin shakes from his giggles. 

By the time he stops laughing, Seungmin’s already mustered up a deadly pout. “You’re so cute, Min,” he coos, reaching out to pinch Seungmin’s cheek. 

“Just kiss me, please?”

“Of course.” 

Seungmin can feel Hyunjin smiling after he leans in, softly pressing their lips together. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing Hyunjin, as the boy in question loosely hangs an arm around his waist and brings the other hand up to the back of Seungmin’s neck, gently tilting his head to give him better access to his mouth. Seungmin’s satisfied, pulling Hyunjin closer. But then there’s a quick tug on his messy red hair and Seungmin _squeaks_ , hands tensing on Hyunjin’s body.

“Jerk,” Seungmin breathes, but the sound’s swallowed easily by Hyunjin’s lips, and his grin just grows a little wider. He can feel the pleasant pressure of Hyunjin’s tongue in his mouth, sending warmth pooling in his stomach, and another tug on his hair coaxes a low noise from his throat. 

“Cute,” Hyunjin whispers, and Seungmin’s cheeks grow hot. He closes his mouth in retaliation, feeling a little smug, but then Hyunjin pulls on his hair _again_ , harder, pulling his head back, and he gasps, the tiny jolt of pain quickly soothed as Hyunjin nips his bottom lip and deepens the kiss, eliciting an embarrassingly loud sound from Seungmin’s lips. Hyunjin pulls away a few beats later, one hand still resting loosely on Seungmin’s waist, lips swollen and wet with saliva. He’s smirking. 

“That was mean,” Seungmin whines, but he’s cut off when Hyunjin leans down and presses a kiss to the corner of his lips, trailing more over his cheeks before leaving a few down his neck. 

“You liked it,” Hyunjin shoots back smugly, and Seungmin just opens his mouth, words dying in his throat when Hyunjin raises an eyebrow at him, gaze expectant and just a twinge cocky.

“... Fine.”

Hyunjin grins. 

He reaches for Seungmin’s hand, only to stop abruptly when Seungmin grimaces the moment his fingers brush his knuckles, a concerned look flitting across his features. 

“I hit my hand on the desk earlier,” Seungmin explains, and Hyunjin quickly brings Seungmin’s hand up to eye level, carefully examining it. There’s the beginnings of a bruise skirting over his knuckles. His touch is gentle, but there’s guilt lining his features. 

“Sorry, Seungmin, I shouldn’t have scared you like that,” Hyunjin says softly, but Seungmin just shakes his head.

“No, no, it’s okay I-”

“Let me kiss it better?” There’s a small smile tugging at the corners of Hyunjin’s lips and Seungmin freezes, caught off guard. But he nods, something blooming in his heart at the way Hyunjin beams at him, happily bringing Seungmin’s hand up to his lips and leaving kisses that feel like butterfly wings across his knuckles.

“Now it’ll get better in no time,” Hyunjin assures him proudly, almost childishly, and Seungmin can’t stop the fond smile from spreading across his face, affection rising up within his heart.

(Woojin is the lucky/unlucky one this time, having heard a crash somewhere near him in the building while practicing their newest song. 

Immediately, he breaks out his well-oiled mother hen instincts and pauses mid-lyric, set on making sure that none of his members are seriously injured. It takes him a while, but he locates the vocal room; he debates knocking, but the door is cracked open just a little bit, and a quick peek inside reveals Seungmin and Hyunjin standing close together, holding hands as Hyunjin presses soft kisses across Seungmin’s knuckles. 

Woojin can’t help but smile fondly, assured that nothing bad has happened, and strolls back to his own vocal room, smugly telling Chan what happened before returning to his practice, hitting a perfect high note right off the bat.)

\---------

##### 5.

It’s currently about ten in the morning, and all nine of them are sitting in their own sweat, collapsed and sprawled in various positions on the wooden floor. 

“Alright, kiddos, bathroom break!” Chan claps loudly, shooing them out of the room. Changbin groans as he gets up, and Minho swats him on the butt as he rolls over, using the other hand to take a big gulp from his water bottle. Jisung bends over and promptly cracks his back in way too many places than is normal, making Jeongin wince. The two follow Felix out of the room, Hyunjin and Seungmin close behind, tiredly tracking the familiar way to the restroom and water fountain. 

Midway through, a lightbulb goes off in Hyunjin’s head and he deliberately grabs Seungmin’s hand, pulling him to walk slower than the rest. The space between them grows, and when he deems it safe enough, he hangs a right and spots a janitorial closet nearby, whipping the door open and excitedly shoving Seungmin inside. Hyunjin walks in right after, accidentally slamming the door closed with far too much force and bursting into laughter at his own fail, the sound echoing down the hall. 

“Oh my god, be _quiet_ ,” Seungmin hisses, shoving his palm down on Hyunjin’s mouth. Hyunjin just laughs, a devious smile stretching his lips under Seungmin’s hand. He parts his lips and pokes out his tongue, licking a thin strip along Seungmin’s palm, sending him whisper-screeching, hurriedly wiping his hands down on his pants. Hyunjin just laughs harder. “They’re really going to hear us now,” Seungmin warns. Hyunjin just shrugs. 

“It’s just Jisung. He won’t notice.”

“Felix is there too! And Jeongin!”

“Who’s the one being loud now, huh?” Hyunjin smirks. Seungmin rolls his eyes.

“Shut up.”

Hyunjin just raises an eyebrow, grinning.

“Sorry, what did you just say?” His voice climbs louder with every word, his smile wide. 

“Hyunjin you-” Seungmin throws his hands up in the air. “Whatever.” He grabs Hyunjin’s collar, yanking him forward, and firmly plants his lips on his. Hyunjin’s too startled to react, arms frozen by his sides. Seungmin pulls away a second later, gaze flickering up to Hyunjin’s eyes, a self-satisfied grin on his face as he licks his lips.

“I _told_ you to be quiet,” he taunts, head cocked and a smirk on his face. He runs a hand through his hair, watching Hyunjin’s eyes follow his every motion. Hyunjin just opens and closes his mouth, like a fish, before he shuts it firmly, eyes flickering resolutely down to Seungmin’s lips before kissing him again. 

“Kim Seungmin,” he breathes against Seungmin’s mouth, “who let you be so _hot_? I might die of heart palpitations at this rate.” Seungmin giggles, Hyunjin smile against his lips. “God, you’re so cute.” Seungmin just kisses him harder, easing open Hyunjin’s mouth with his tongue. 

“I’m not cute. You’re cute,” he whispers. 

Suddenly, Hyunjin pulls away, and Seungmin unsuccessfully tries to stop himself from chasing his lips, drawing back quickly with a crimson blush on his cheeks. Luckily, Hyunjin doesn’t seem to have noticed.

“Oh no, you are not winning this one,” Hyunjin declares, wagging a finger in Seungmin’s confused face. “You are the _cutest_ human being alive, yes, even cuter than our baby Jeongin, cuter than everyone.” Seungmin’s face goes redder, and he burrows into Hyunjin’s chest, whining. “See what I mean? Everything you do is cute. Your outfits are always cute. Your face is cute. Your dance is cute. Your singing is cute. Your rapping is cute. You’re just so, so _cute_.” Hyunjin coos, pinching his cheek.

“Ohmygodstopitplease,” Seungmin says quickly, slapping a hand over Hyunjin’s mouth, face flushed. Hyunjin pries his hand off easily.

“Only if you admit you’re cute. Say it with me: I, Kim Seungmin, am the cutest human being alive.” There’s a shit eating grin on Hyunjin’s face, and Seungmin is trying his best not to combust right now. He checks his phone quickly, seeing that the time for their bathroom break is nearing its end.

“Okay, fine. I, Kim Seungmin, am reasonably cute,” he tries, hoping it’ll appease him. Hyunjin shakes his head. 

“Nope,” he chirps. “That’s not what I said!” He grabs Seungmin’s hands and swings them around, clearly enjoying how flustered Seungmin is becoming.

“Hyunjin,” he pleads, but Hyunjin doesn’t budge, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Seungmin,” he parrots back, and Seungmin doesn’t miss the teasing lilt to his voice. Stubbornly, he checks his phone again. God, Chan’s going to kill them if they don’t hurry up.

“I am the cutest human being alive,” Seungmin rushes out, voice barely above a whisper. His face is the same color as his vibrant red hair, and he stares hard at the ground, trying to ignore the loud pounding of his heart as Hyunjin coos. “Satisfied?”

“Very,” he says, leaning in to peck Seungmin on the cheek. “I’m so lucky to be dating the cutest boy ever.” Seungmin just smacks him on the arm, not looking him in the eye. He’s just about to drag Hyunjin back outside when an idea pops into his head, and he swiftly turns back around, meeting Hyunjin’s curious gaze. 

“True, but,” Seungmin tilts his head, tone casual, “ _I’m_ the one dating the handsomest, most gorgeous, and most talented boy ever, so.” He ends with a shrug, pulling open the door and walking back out to the practice room, leaving Hyunjin speechless. 

There’s a pause.

Then, “YOU COME BACK HERE, KIM SEUNGMIN, WHO LET YOU BE SO SMOOTH-” 

Seungmin can’t hold back the smile on his face.

When he strolls into the practice room, everybody else is already stretching. He drops down next to Jeongin and leans over him, gently pressing down on his back to deepen his stretch as he sees Hyunjin enter the room out of the corner of his eye. 

“Ow, ow, ow,” Jeongin whines, and Seungmin tuts.

“I thought you were more flexible, Innie,” he teases. Jeongin huffs.

“I’m not Felix. By the way, what took you and Hyunjin hyung so long?”

“Oh,” Seungmin starts, eyes flicking over to see Hyunjin’s panicked expression. “Hyunjin just had to take a massive shit,” he finishes unabashedly, not missing a beat. Hyunjin’s jaw drops open, but he doesn’t say anything, even when Jeongin shoots him a mildly judging glance, expression twisted in a grimace, and Seungmin is visibly trying not to break out in laughter. 

“It’s okay!” Minho yells from the side, cackling, “Changbin does it all the time!”

“You-!”

“Kids! Practice!” Chan shouts. A chorus of half-enthusiastic yeses ensue, and Chan nods approvingly, all nine of them slowly clambering to their feet. “I’ll buy you all snacks if you get this choreo down in five more runs.” Suddenly, it’s like they’ve all been shocked with electricity. Jisung’s eyes burn with a new intensity, and Woojin cracks his knuckles, a smirk on his face.

“Get ready to pay, Bang Chan.”

Suddenly, Chan fears for his wallet. 

(Felix is fifth. Somehow, it fits; F for Felix, and F for five. 

Jisung’s splashing him with water from the sink in the bathroom when Felix yells, “Get Seungmin instead!”, before belatedly turning around and realizing that Seungmin isn’t even in the bathroom. Nor is Hyunjin, for the matter. 

“Weird, weren’t Seungmin and Hyunjin right behind us? Where are they?” Felix asks, confused. Jisung takes the opportunity to chuck another handful of water at him.

“Oh, they’re probably just making out somewhere,” Jisung says thoughtfully, tilting his head. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” He grimaces. 

“Oh,” Felix says. He doesn’t process the information until a few seconds later. “Wait. Wait, what? Seungmin and Hyunjin are dating? Like, _dating_ dating?” Jisung stares at him like he’s grown three heads.

“Yeah?” he replies, voice a tinge bewildered, “You didn’t know?”

“No, oh my god!” Felix exclaims. And then it hits him. 

And he starts screaming. 

“WAIT, THAT TIME WHEN WE WERE GOING TO MEET AT THE CAFE SEUNGMIN NEVER SHOWED UP! AND THEN HE WAS WITH HYUNJIN AFTER! THAT’S WHAT CHANGBIN WOULDN’T TELL ME! OH MY GOD, EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE! OH MY GOD, HOW AM I EVER GONNA LOOK AT THEM THE SAME WA-”

“And I thought I was the dramatic one,” Jisung muses, cutting off his monologue. Felix shoots him an indignant look.

“Shut up! I’m having a mid-life crisis right now!”

“Felix, you’re _nineteen_.”

“Yeah, and?!”

“... Continue.” )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! i'll probably go back and edit this later because i dunno how satisfied i am with this right now, but i wanted to get this out so here it is! only a few more chapters to go ~

**Author's Note:**

> ay i'm back and i finally finished some more seungjin
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
